Quinn O'Fáelor
Quinn O'Faelor would on the outside look like a rather mundane individual and a sporty type at that. A wrestler in his day to day activities, he keeps quite active. Background A Dark Secret Quinn was never quite normal in more ways than one. For years he hid it from Jenny, but after bringing the monster hunting crew together Martin Mystiere informed her of the secret of Quinn being a Changeling in actuality. Changelings are a type of Fae creature that can shapeshift into any form they'd like and can shift it on a whim at that. It isn't magic but a physical ability, so it burns tons of calories of the Changeling doing said changing. They hail from both the Seelie and Unseelie Court, but Quinn is specifically born from the Unseelie. Growing Up Weird Quinn didn't make it to the age he is without help from others at some point or another. After running away from the human "parents" he was hosted by and tormented with his Changeling tantrums (not willingly so), Quinn was found by Martin after being attacked in Westcroft by a magician of the Order of Anabasis, Jack Ignis. He was taken in by the man for some time and trained his abilities as much as Martin could help him with, limited by all he knew of Fae and his human self. Quinn hid his Changeling nature by holding his shapeshifts to lead rather mundane human lives and try to forget about his past. The Hunted Hunts As expected, Quinn has had mixed feelings after getting wrapped up in monster hunting after coming to Jenny's aid the first go around they had. To hunt or not to hunt monsters? Were they like him, did he see themselves as one? Quinn tries hard to separate himself from fellow Fae and didn't even know half the monsters that exist do before he starting hunting. Though it leaves other monsters to question, why fight for the humans? Relationships He's also Jenny Blaker's best friend and closest confidant when it comes to most things. She and him don't keep secrets from each other, at least as far as Jenny knew for the longest while. They share things and talk often outside of hunts. Quinn used to travel distances just to visit her on select weekends. Martin Mystiere is somewhat of a grandfather figure to Quinn and he invests a lot of trust into him due to his aid early on in Quinn's life. He taught him how to control his shapeshifting better with glamour magic, but could only teach him so much. Jack Ignis was a previous enemy to Quinn, having been the one who attacked him long ago. After a slow growth between the two, they realized they had a lot more in common than previously believed. The two reconciled as it was clear Jack was under the control of the Order, and Quinn was innocent and had no reason to forgive but the two are now good friends. Category:Characters